


I Waited For You All My Life

by writeasoph



Series: It's a Dark world, isn't it? [1]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Old Friends, Punching, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: Dark's been gone for a long time.It's finally safe to come back but, is he even wanted anymore?





	I Waited For You All My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/gifts), [AdorabloodthirstyKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/gifts).



> Thanks so much to adorabloodthirstykitty for the support on this <3  
> Also gg is just marvelous

He’s exhausted.

 

As he drags himself through the streets, thoughts flurry through his head without a care in the world. His cold, calm and collected stance and one track mind falter and he stumbles repeatedly.

He’s late. By this point, he’s late by a couple years but it’s the right time of day. The right hour, the right minute, the right _second_ and he can only hope that maybe a fracture of his promise isn’t broken. With dark skies above him, threatening to rain any minute, he trundles on towards the house he’s tried so hard to stay away from.

He hopes for just a splinter, a tiny bit of hope that when he knocks on that door he won’t be shouted out or turned away. Of course, he knows he deserves it but he heavily doubts that he has the energy for such disappointment. 

So he hopes.

With a feeble fist, he knocks on the door that he knew well a long time ago. The number is still wonky and the letter box still rusts on the bottom, but the person who opens the door is different.

Instead of bright blue eyes, chocolate meets cold and menacing cobalt. Innocent grey hair has been brightened an unnatural green. Piercings and tattoos litter his body and his emotions are mixed. Dark becomes awed by what appears to be a new similarity but lost at how someone he used to care for has disappeared.

He doesn’t recognise who stands in front of him. 

“Who is it?” a voice in the background asks, something Dark hadn’t accounted for. Back in the day it had just been him and the boy. He supposed a replacement was a normal coping device. 

It could easily be gotten rid of, that is if the any of the boy he knew was left in the man stood in front of him.

Meanwhile, the man staring at him never breaks eye contact. His face shows pure anger with a hint of disbelief but answers the voice behind him by opening the door a little wider. Dark is shown a man sat in a chair and with bleached blonde hair and by his expression he doesn’t recognise Dark.

Has he really been gone that long?

“Speak up Jack for fuck’s sake,” the man says, heaving himself out of the chair to come towards the door.

After what feels like decades of staring, ‘Jack’ turns to the man and Dark can only guess that he gives him some kind of telling look as the man stops in his tracks, eyes darting back and forth from Jack and Dark.

“If you are who Jack thinks you are, you’ve made a big mistake coming here. Seán isn’t here anymore, so I _heavily_ suggest you leave,” the man says, his stance shifting from lazy to prepared. 

So now he recognises him.

“Really? It’s so strange. I’d recognise those blue eyes anywhere,”

At that, Jack starts to shake his head with a denying smile plastered on his face. The boy he knew never had this anger, this pure _passion_ for anything remotely like this. His hands never used to tremble as they curled into fists, either.

“No you don’t, Dark,” he says, and Dark can’t help but feel relieved at the familiar accent. It’s faded, but it’s still there. Through gritted teeth he continues, “You don’t get to walk straight back into my life like that, no way,”.

Dark knows that he deserves all this. Disappearing and faking your death isn’t something people take lightly. However, he still doesn’t expect Jack to sock him as he takes just one step forward.

The blow is a trained one, Dark can feel that from the perfect amount of damage it does. He recovers fairly easily and by looking over he can see that Jack does too. 

It seems that the person in front of him has transformed from something needing protection, to a worthy opponent. 

That’s something Dark wasn’t expecting.

“Okay, so you can pack a punch now,” Dark says, trying to even out his short breaths. “I’ll admit I did deserve that one,” he says.

“Deserve it?” Jack mocks and Dark can’t help but cower slightly at his voice. He’s weak and tired and this kind of fight wasn’t something he was expecting. It seems like the man from before can sense Jack’s anger and he tries to approach him to calm him down.

“You deserve so much more than what I just gave you. You deserve torture-”

“Jack-”

“-and being burned and poisoned-”

“Jack-”

“-and whipped and _starved_ -”

At that, the man behind him grabs his arm but Jack only wrestles it free before standing still and catching his breath. The sight is petrifying and Dark can only see shards of what he left behind. 

It pains him to see how one job has ruined what used to be his.

“I know that this probably means nothing to you now and the last thing I want is to make you more angry, but I am truly sorry for what happened to you. I tried my best to get you out so many times-”

“Get me out? _You_ tried to get _me_ out? You were the one that put me _in there_!” Jack shouts and the man holds him back from hitting Dark again.

“Is that what they told you?” Dark asks and he feels his face drop further than he thought it could. 

“Of course it is, because it’s the _truth_! I saw-” 

"I was set up. A colleague of mine betrayed me and switched the hostages and I didn’t know it was you until-” 

“Until I was bound up and in the chamber I guess? Locked up and left for dead?” Jack cuts off sarcastically, shaking his head. 

“I knew you wouldn’t believe me. Guess that they knew that as well. Or at least _he_ did,” Dark mutters to himself. 

“Okay. Then, why are you here? After all this time, just when I’m about to forget all about this, you come back. Why?” Jack asks, and Dark’s head starts to ache from the earlier blow. 

“I came back here because I promised Seán that I would come back for him. Obviously, he isn’t here anymore. I apologise for bothering you,” Dark answers. After that, the room subtly fills with silence, almost like smoke, and with nothing left to say Dark straightens up. 

“Thank you for your time, gentlemen,” he says bitterly, “If Seán does ever _reappear_ , please let me know,” 

Turning his back to the men, he begins to wander away. He really hadn’t prepared for this outcome and now all he wanted was some rest. His head was reeling and the experience had drained him even more than he had thought it would. 

He didn’t feel like himself. 

“Why should I believe you didn’t do it? This whole time I’ve blamed you for everything,” Jack wonders out loud, and the query stops Dark in his tracks. 

“I don’t know how involved you are in crime anymore, but if you’re completely mad and you still deal with those crooks, you might have heard of an ‘Anti’. He used you against me. If I hadn’t disappeared, you’d be dead,” Dark answers, before continuing on his path. 

“Stop,” Jack says, and for the first time in the evening Dark hears the boy he left behind so long ago. The word has no imperative tone and yet it has some kind of power over him, a fire inside of him desperate to see the darling he lost so abruptly. Dark feels himself stop and turn to face him. 

“I want to hear more...so I can believe you,” Jack says, and Dark can see Jack’s form nudged slightly by the still unknown man. It’s obviously a push of warning and Dark watches silently as Jack turns to reassure him. With one last stern look, the man steps aside and Jack gestures for Dark to return inside. 

“ _Anything_ for you,” 


End file.
